In three-dimensional printing, the object is formed by selectively depositing material from a deposition device, such as an inkjet print head in successive layers based on cross sections of the object. Although, for most applications the final product can be uni color, in some cases, a painted three-dimensional object is desired.
There have been some attempts to disclose methods for formation of colored objects, for example by using a plurality of printing heads that eject building materials of different colors throughout the entire layer. These methods cannot produce, however, a three-dimensional object with a high-quality painted surface.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.